I Can Hear a Heart Beating
by sulli-ssi
Summary: (set at episode 8) "Now she was crying – openly crying, with no barriers and no impassiveness and no trace of the Mikasa she was after her parents died – because Eren was back, unlike her family and unlike his family and they were all each other had left."/ 600-word drabble


**I Can Hear A Heart Beating**

**A/N**: A 580+ drabble. Watched SnK episode 8 for the second time after watching episode 12 and catching up to the manga and this is what happens when I'm overridden with feels, okay. I just needed to get it out of my system before I die of feels ktnxbye

Also I apologise if it's OOC. I don't really know how to write in Mikasa's POV, so.

.

.

Blood pumped through her veins. She clenched onto her blades tightly. Her body righted itself and she couldn't imagine anything being more concrete than the stench of dead Titan filling her lungs and the sight of the abnormal Titan falling to the ground with a decisive, earth-shattering _thud_.

"Let's go," Jean urged. In fact, she even half-listened to him, sheathing her blades and all. He had a viable point. There were no Titans in sight and this might be the only chance out of a few others that they'd get to get a clear shot to regroup with the main forces.

(Without Eren, now, that bastard. That stupid, reckless bastard.)

The thought of Eren glued her feet to the roof. It took a few seconds to adjust her expression to its usual impassiveness because her whole world would shatter if she let her expression change even for the slightest second.

But she should move right now –

Her eyes settled on the steam below.

Armin breathed irregularly beside her, and Reiner and Bertholdt and Annie were standing entranced and Jean looked like his eyes were about to pop out but she couldn't care because –

There's a human. A human stuck in the nape of the abnormal Titan's neck.

_(Impossible_.)

A flash of black hair –

_(_No, that's impossible.)

An arc of Titan blood. An arm.

(He's dead. He's dead he's dead and nothing can bring him back, not now, no matter how she wished for it, no matter how much she needs him.)

And his head. That black hair thrown back to reveal his shuttered eyes.

(Eren.)

She moved before she realised it.

She misjudged the landing, and came to a stumbling stop a few metres away.

(_Eren_.)

She ran to a Titan – a _Titan_ –

(The things you make me do, Eren –)

And she caught him, felt the reassuring weight of his body against hers. Even though he stank like a Titan she couldn't care, because his hair was brushing against her ear and his skin was touching hers.

And – a realisation.

(You better be alive, Eren.)

She pressed her ear to his chest, held his shoulders firmly under her grip.

Her heart stuttered to a stop when she didn't hear that –

(_Please be alive_.)

_Thud_.

Weak, muffled by his chest.

_Thud_.

(Thank God –)

She held him, tighter this time.

(Eren Eren Eren – oh god you idiot I told you to come to me – Eren look what you've gotten yourself into –)

She couldn't care less about the other cadets landing near them, couldn't care if Titans heard her and came to them (she'd kill them, kill them all if they tried to hurt Eren).

The tears that brimmed at the back of her eyes when she found out that Eren was dead finally escaped, and she couldn't stop them.

(Oh God Eren –)

She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad or everything in between, but she knew that she couldn't have felt anything but pure hatred if it weren't for the fact that Eren was here. She felt resentment from the world the moment she found out that Eren was dead but now –

Now she was crying – openly crying, with no barriers and no impassiveness and no trace of the Mikasa she was after her parents died – because Eren was back, unlike her family and unlike his family and they were all each other had left.

(I can hear a heart beating.)

(I just don't know which one of ours it is that I still hear.)

.

.

**A/N (p2)**: Alright, second A/N. To the readers of my Bleach fanfictions – I'm sorry for the delay on ABWMIM and TLC, but I'm getting rid of the writer's block soon (hopefully). It'll be a while until I update (maybe) because of that particular blockage, a few parties and *dates* and fandoms and blogging. Sorry for the delay. Anyhow, was this alright? Read and review, if you will.


End file.
